Today legal requirements require a locking of steering, transmission and/or brake to secure cars against for instance theft or other unauthorised usages and rollaway. Steering columns today mostly use locking devices for locking of the steering column which requires space along the steering column axis. This space is vital to have for other possibilities such as a knee-airbag or as a collapse area for the column in case of crashes to name a few.
One example of a locking device for locking a steering column is disclosed in DE 200510027777. Here the locking device is located next to the steering column and attached to the steering column. A locking bolt can be displaced into the steering column in order to lock the steering column. The movement of the locking bolt is controlled by an electronic control unit. As mentioned above, such an arrangement takes up space along the steering column axis. These locking devices are also expensive and may apart from taking up space add to the total weight of the car.
There is thus a need for an improved steering column that addresses the above mentioned problems.